User blog:XMC-Grim-Reaperx/Something I owe some of y'all...
Ever since I got cancer the past 9 of May, I remember telling some of y'all what I would mention with aspects I like of y'all. It has almost past two years since I promised this. I'm higly sorry for this No need to kill me, I had done it "already" ;~; but today's the day... I hope I get the usernames right, if not, I'm sorry person here .~. * RandomzSunfish23901 (If I got this one right, I deserve a clap :'V): Despite not knowing you as much as others, I can point out something: You're an amazing person. I oftenly identify you as charismatic and highly creative; however there are other aspects I didn't mention because again, I don't know you as much, however I know you're beyond what you might think ;) * Loveh: Like Randomz, I don't know you as much, but from what I know, you're caring about friends. You're very friendly as well, I hadn't see you down from what I know. That's VERY admirable, people like you are hard to find. You have what a person would likeon a friend. You had never let me down... thank you for it :) * 1MysteriousEnigma: What can I say? Caring, friendly, creative... That BARELY can describe you completely. I remember you were the first person I met here. You gave me confidence to be slightly more open to others, you had been incredibly friendly, an you made my first days here better. All because of you, I guess I owe you one there. Also, you're one of my closest friends and a incredible person. You're just... beyond what I can say ;) * Error404:NameNotfound: I might not talk to you often or reply, but I would like you to know that I REALLY do care about you. In fact, being with you gets to be one of the greatest experiences. You're friendly, awesome and have a great personality and way to be. I know, I don't say this oftenly, but I want you to know that you're one of my best friends and greatest friends I ever had. Thank you dude for everything ;) * What every user has in common': I know, I said I'd only mention the ones from the previous blog; however why could I not include the rest of y'all? Y'all incredible people, every one has a unique aspect and, obviously, y'all make amazing characters. Many might not know me or the other way around, but I just want y'all to know that you're great persons no matter what. I know it... I just do... I don't stalk, don't worry .w. As a side note I think this will be my last post I'll make. It's more than likely that I'll move inactive since there's really nothing I can do here anymore. It was a great experience being in here and meeting y'all. Farewell... *P.D This is NOT a suicide note. *P.D #2 I'm sarcastic in some regards... *P.D #3 Sorry for crappy English again, I'm Mexican... ;~; *P.D Remember, it's only my opinion because you are BEYOND what I point out. Category:Blog posts